just another dreamer
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: It's all over, darling, because, in the end, you're just another dreamer. Lucy W./Edmund, Dreamerverse, freeverse. Narnia/HP


**just another dreamer**  
><em>Lucy W.Edmund_  
><strong>dreamerverse<strong>

everyone knows you're just a  
><em>d r e a m e r<em>

you live in a **fantasy** universe  
>with your <em>eyes like the sky<em>

(_but not the British sky_)

your _cousin_ buys you a book  
><strong>The Chronicles of Narnia<strong>  
>and from then on you're all<br>_reading_**dreaming**scheming  
>just like the <em>dreamer girl <em>you are

maybe you're _insane_  
>maybe you live <strong>in your own world<strong>  
>but it's <em>got to <em>be better than this one

_a mirror_ in the guest bedroom  
><strong>framed<strong> in gold  
><em>encased<em> in silver  
>blue-painted <em>fingernails<em> brushing **cold** glass  
>and with a <em>whoosh<em>  
>you're in another world<p>

**n a r n i a, **he tells you  
>where the <em>sky<em> is blue like **your eyes**  
>where <span>animals<span>can talk to you  
>where there's a <em>boy<em>

**e d m u n d**  
>brown hair, brown eyes<br>_p e r f e c t i o n  
><em>brave, strong, **chivalrous**  
>basically he is<br>_everything you were looking for_

but he's a (prince of Narnia)  
>so what interest has <em>he<em> in a girl like **you**?

you're like the cool **{Narnian}** ocean  
><em>rippled<em> at the slightest touch  
><strong>blown away <strong>by [his] _wind_  
><em>supposedly <em>cool but really you're just  
><em>f a l l i n g<em> for him

_hiseyes_**hishair**histouch

**lorcan **_**who**_**?**

everything is all  
><em>edmundedmundedmund<em>

then there comes the announcement  
>'a ball? In <em>Narnia<em>?'

_fixing_ your brown curls  
><strong>wearing<strong> a beautiful _{ocean}_ blue dress  
><span>pretending<span> like your nerves aren't on edge

you _dream_ of dancing with him  
>lying in his <strong>waiting arms<strong>  
><span>strong arms<span> wrapping around you  
><em>holding<em> you

really, what could go wrong?

but there's another _factor_ yet unseen  
>she's a <em>p r i n c e s s<em>  
>and really, she's <em>perfect<em> for Edmund  
>{<strong>unlike you, the peasant<strong>}

so you _r u n _away

because _darling_, you weren't _ever_ going to be **Cinderella  
><strong>he's already found his princess  
>you were just a <strong>{distraction}<strong>  
>in the big scheme of <em>his life<em>

_run, run, run, little peasant girl_

you end up back in England  
><em>(the blue dress is the only symbol that it wasn't a dream)<em>

you kiss Lorcan _but_  
><strong>blue <strong>becomes [_warm brown_]  
>tan becomes {<span>creamy white<span>}  
><em>light brown<em> becomes (**dark brown**)

_deluding_ yourself that he's _Edmund Pevensie_  
>when really he's just a <span><strong>Scamander peasant<strong>

Victoire's _w e d d i n g_  
>an <strong>upset<strong> Lily  
>you <em>fall<em> into the pond  
>{but you <em>don't<em> come up}

you're back in **wonderful** _N a r n i a _

and _he's_ there again, dating **that girl**  
><em>{you cry into <em>**other lucy's** _shoulder  
>and she reassures you it'll be okay<br>it won't last long_}

_suffering_**heartache**pain  
>maybe you should've stuck with <em>safe<em> Lorcan  
>but <span>no<span>, Lorcan _n e v e r_ made you feel **this way**

[the way you feel when he **looks** at you]  
>{when his arm <em>brushes<em> yours}  
>the <strong>c h i l l b u m p s<strong> on your whole body  
>(<em>maybe<em> **this** _is love_)

Finally_finally_**finally**  
>he breaks things <em>o f f <em>with her  
>[and he looks at <em>you<em> as he does it]

"_lucy_."  
>just the way he <em>says<em> your name  
>is enough to make your heart <em>thumpthump<em>

so _maybe_  
>you fell really<em>really<em> hard for **him**  
>and <em>maybe<em>  
>you're still a naïve little <span>dreamer girl<span>  
>but <em>maybe<em>  
>you still have <strong>hope<strong> for a happy ending

_and he kisses you just like in the romance novels_  
>{end part 1}<p>

but there's _still_ a part two  
>because no <em>h a p p i l y e v e r a f t e r<em> lasts **forever**  
>no matter what they say<br>there are still  
><em>battles to fight<em>  
><span>lives to save<span>  
><strong>people to help<strong>

and your _prince _is no exception

_worrying _about him  
>he's the <strong>night<strong> to your _day_  
>and without him, <span>you burn out<span>  
><em>sizzle into nothingness<em>

but that is when it sinks in  
>you weren't <strong>meant<strong> for Narnia  
>you have to go back at some time<br>this isn't permanent  
>your happiness is only<br>_t e m p o r a r y_

so, darling  
><em>hug<em> your loved ones  
><strong>kiss<strong> your lover  
><span>pretend<span> you'll come back someday  
><em>(even if we all know that you won't<em>)

because, darling  
><em>happiness<em> doesn't last forever  
>it's just a <strong>temporary<strong> thing  
>and soon enough<br>you'll be back to _closet dreams_ and cheap substitutes

and before long  
>your sun is going to<br>_sizzle and burn itself out_

{goodbye, Edmund  
><em>I love you<em>}

[too _l a t e _now, darling]

and it's all over because in the end  
>you're <em>just another dreamer<em>

**A/N: Dreamerverse. Lucy W.- centric, with Lucy/Lorcan and Lucy/Edmund.**

**For anyone out there who believes in dreams.**

**Read and **_**review**_** please- and tell me if you liked it =D**


End file.
